Item Use
Back to House Rules This page explains what characters can make use of what types of supernatural items, and with what method. *Any character can use Relics, and unless specifically prevented for a given relic, Supernaturals can replace the Willpower costs (but no other costs) with their own energy type (Mana, Glamour, Essence). Battery of Will can also be used to store those energies as well, but the type must specifically be mentioned in the item description, it doesn't just work universally. *Imbued or Enhanced Items can be used by anyone. Non-mages using contingent effects just roll the Arcana the creator applied to it. Persistent effects work the same for anyone. *Artifacts only work for Mages and Proximi, unless they're persistent effects that affect something other than a person (An always active item that scares off spirits will always be active and working, for instance, but an item that shields its wearer specifically will only work for mages). *Alchemical Concoctions can be used by anyone. *Most Fetishes/Talens can be used by Werewolves, Shapechangers with Shadow Bond, Mages with Spirit 3+ (same as using Mage Fetishes), and anyone that can feed essence directly into a Fetish (Manipulation + Occult - Fetish rating). *Outsider/Wolf-Blood Fetishes can be used by anyone, but cost 1 dot more, and require an Intelligence + Occult roll to activate, and the 'ban' needs to be known. *Tokens can be used by Changelings, or anyone that activated the Catch (Which carries its own issues). Anyone that has a way to channel Glamour (including Fae Touched) can activate a Token that way, instead. Trifles need Glamour or Wyrd to be used, as they lack Catches. *Goblin Fruits work for Fae of any sort, Fae Touched, Enchanted Mortals (the merit, not just pledge based), and Mages. Mortals, Werewolves, and Sin-Eaters suffer the negative effects, if any, but gain no benefit. Vampirs eating or using them have no effect whatsoever, except in very secial cases. Oddments generally work for anyone. *Hedgespun Items that don't need activation (Garments that just add armor or a bonus, for instance) can be used by anyone, but as mentioned, can cause a -1 penalty in stressful circumstances if worn by someone without Glamour. *Charms aren't of much use to non-Sineaters, but a mage might be able to dedicate one as a magical tool, if appropriate, and anyone that has charms and know what they are can get the social bonus with Sin-Eaters. *Only Sin-Eaters can use a Vanitas, although another supernatural destroying one can get willpower back like a Sin-Eater if they know what they're doing. *Fetters can be used by Sin-Eaters as normal, Mages with Death 3+ (Gnosis + Death, 1 willpower), and Werewolves (Harmony, 1 willpower, like with Ghost-Touched items). Also, anyone who knows what it is and has a power meant (Specifically) for commanding ghosts can use that power to activate it. *Death Masks only offer bonuses to Sin-Eaters, but anyone that can make use of Plasm (equivalently, a Ghost's Essence), can draw the plasm from one, too. For instance, a vampire with Ghost Eater could drink the plasm stores, or a mage with Death 4 could channel it to give to a ghost or something else. *Memoribilia only give their advantages to Sin-Eaters.